


I Miss You

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: "Oohh, maybe for Larry, a canon era fic where maybe they happen to be at the same bar one night, and even though they've been broken up for a while there's still the lingering love there? I can't wait to see what you put out!"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very far in the future so that is why I put no fans that bother them because I just wanted the moment to be them. No interruptions. Sorry if it isn't very realistic.

He sat on the stool at the bar for less than twenty minutes before something in his peripheral caught his attention. When Louis looked to the side to see who it was his stomach dropped because no it couldn’t be. Anyone but him. Taking a long swallow of his drink he turned again and sure enough Harry Styles stood at the end of the bar. He was just as beautiful as always.

  
He hadn't seen Harry in so long. Since the band had gone on hiatus and the break up nothing had been the same. Louis still hurts when he thinks about everything. He still doesn’t understand what happened. It just became too much and things changed so fast. Maybe it was Harry. Maybe it was him. Most of the time it felt like he had screwed up when he thought back on it. Maybe he should have fought harder but he didn’t. The one regret Louis would always have was losing Harry.  


Seeing him now in the bar was very jarring. His eyes drifted slowly over his form and ended up meeting Harry’s in the process. Louis sucked in a breath and looked away. Swallowing down the rest of his drink he started to get up. He jumped as he rose when a hand touched his shoulder. Knowing who it was he sighed and followed the hand up to Harry’s face.

“Hey Louis.” Harry spoke softly.

“Harry, uh how are you?” Louis stammered a bit while trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t stop staring at Harry’s eyes. The green seemed to be glittering in the bar lights.

“I’ve been okay. It’s nice to see you. You look great. I miss you.” Harry rambled with the brightest smile making Louis blush. He definitely felt like running now. Being under Harry’s intense gaze had him caught off guard.  


“I was just leaving.” Louis blurted without meaning to while hurrying to stand and started for the door. If he had looked back he would have seen Harry’s smile drop so fast and be replaced with a look of fear. When he got out the door he took a deep breath. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he began to call a cab but a hand on his wrist caught his attention.

“I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing. I just saw you and I had to talk to you.” Harry said sincerely.

“No, I am sorry. That was rude. It was just too much with the way you were looking at me.” Louis admitted with guilt laced in his face. “You uh..miss me?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Harry said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Louis had a tiny smile on his face. Barely noticeable if you didn’t look for it.

He was looking at Harry and realized that maybe this was fate giving him another chance to fix his regret.

“You want to maybe get some coffee and catch up sometime?” Harry asked nervously.

“Oh. Um sure. That sounds nice. I would love to.” He answered while widening his smile and feeling that tingle in his chest that always came with being around Harry.

Harry’s smile exponentially grew. Grabbing Louis’ hand he pulled him in and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll call you. See you later love.” Harry walked down the sidewalk disappearing.

The next day he received a phone call from an unknown number and he had never been more happy with this change of events. He promised to fight for Harry with everything he had as he walked out of the door to meet for their coffee date.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2? Maybe Harry's point of view. This is my first fic on here. Be kind.


End file.
